Cyclosporine derivatives compose a class of cyclic polypeptides, consisting of eleven amino acids, that are produced as secondary metabolites by the fungus species Tolypocladium inflartem Gains. They have been observed to reversibly inhibit immunocompetent lymphocytes, particularly T-lymphocytes, in the Go or Gi phase of the cell cycle. Cyclosporine derivatives have also been observed to reversibly inhibit the production and release of lymphokines (Granelli-Piperno et al., 1986). Although a number of cyclosporine derivatives are known, cyclosporine A is the most widely used. The suppressive effects of cyclosporine A are related to the inhibition of T-cell mediated activation events. This suppression is accomplished by the binding of cyclosporine to the ubiquitous intracellular protein, cyclophilin. This complex, in turn, inhibits the calcium- and calmodulin-dependent serine-threonine phosphatase activity of the enzyme calcineurin. Inhibition of calcineurin prevents the activation of transcription factors such as NFATp/c and NF-κB, which are necessary for the induction of the cytokine genes (IL-2, IFN-γ, IL-4, and GM-CSF) during T-cell activation. Cyclosporine also inhibits lymphokine production by T-helper cells in vitro and arrests the development of mature CD8 and CD4 cells in the thymus (Granelli-Piperno et al., 1986). Other in vitro properties of cyclosporine include the inhibition of IL-2 producing T-lymphocytes and cytotoxic T-lymphocytes, inhibition of IL-2 released by activated T-cells, inhibition of resting T-lymphocytes in response to alloantigen and exogenous lymphokine, inhibition of IL-1 production, and inhibition of mitogen activation of IL-2 producing T-lymphocytes (Granelli-Pipemo et al., 1986).
Cyclosporine is a potent immunosuppressive agent that has been demonstrated to suppress humoral immunity and cell-mediated immune reactions such as allograft rejection, delayed hypersensitivity, experimental allergic encephalomyelitis, Freund's adjuvant arthritis and graft vs. host disease. It is used for the prophylaxis of organ rejection subsequent to organ transplantation; for treatment of rheumatoid arthritis; for the treatment of psoriasis; and for the treatment of other autoimmune diseases, including type I diabetes, Crohn's disease, lupus, and the like.
Since the original discovery of cyclosporin, a wide variety of naturally occurring cyclosporins have been isolated and identified and many further non-natural cyclosporins have been prepared by total- or semi-synthetic means or by the application of modified culture techniques. The class comprised by the cyclosporins is thus now substantial and includes, for example, the naturally occurring cyclosporins A through Z (cf. Traber et al. (1977); Traber et al. (1982); Kobel et al. (1982); and von Wartburg et al. (1986)), as well as various non-natural cyclosporin derivatives and artificial or synthetic cyclosporins including the dihydro- and iso-cyclosporins; derivatized cyclosporins (e.g., in which the 3′-O-atom of the -MeBmt-residue is acylated or a further substituent is introduced at the α-carbon atom of the sarcosyl residue at the 3-position); cyclosporins in which the -MeBmt-residue is present in isomeric form (e.g., in which the configuration across positions 6′ and 7′ of the -MeBmt-residue is cis rather than trans); and cyclosporins wherein variant amino acids are incorporated at specific positions within the peptide sequence employing, e.g., the total synthetic method for the production of cyclosporins developed by R. Wenger—see e.g., Traber et al. (1977), Traber et al. (1982) and Kobel et al. (1982); U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,985, 4,210,581, 4,220,641, 4,288,431, 4,554,351 and 4,396,542; European Patent Publications Nos. 0 034 567 and 0 056 782; International Patent Publication No. WO 86/02080; Wenger (1983); Wenger (1985); and Wenger (1986). Cyclosporin A analogues containing modified amino acids in the 1-position are reported by Rich et al. (1986). Immunosuppressive, anti-inflammatory, and anti-parasitic cyclosporin A analogues are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,384,996; 4,771,122; 5,284,826; and 5,525,590, all assigned to Sandoz. Additional cyclosporin analogues are disclosed in WO 99/18120, assigned to Isotechnika. The terms Ciclosporin, ciclosporin, cyclosporine, and Cyclosporine are interchangeable and refer to cyclosporin.
There are numerous adverse effects associated with cyclosporine A therapy, including nephrotoxicity, hepatotoxicity, cataractogenesis, hirsutism, parathesis, and gingival hyperplasia to name a few (Sketris et al., 1995). Of these, nephrotoxicity is one of the more serious, dose-related adverse effects resulting from cyclosporine A administration. Immediate-release cyclosporine A drug products (e.g., Neoral® and Sandimmune®) can cause nephrotoxicities and other toxic side effects due to their rapid release and the absorption of high blood concentrations of the drug. It is postulated that the peak concentrations of the drug are associated with the side effects (Bennett, 1998). The exact mechanism by which cyclosporine A causes renal injury is not known; however, it is proposed that an increase in the levels of vasoconstrictive substances in the kidney leads to the vasoconstriction of the afferent glomerular arterioles. This can result in renal ischemia, a decrease in glomerular filtration rate and, over the long term, interstitial fibrosis. When the dose is reduced or another immunosuppressive agent is substituted, renal function improves (Valantine and Schroeder, 1995).
Accordingly, there is a need for immunosuppressive agents which are effective and have reduced toxicity.
Cyclosporin analogs containing modified amino acids in the 1-position are disclosed in WO 99/18120, which is assigned to the assignee of the present application, and incorporated herein in its entirety. Also assigned to the present assignee is U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/346,201, in which applicants disclosed a particularly preferred cyclosporin A analog referred to as “ISATX247.” This analog is structurally identical to cyclosporin A except for modification at the 1-amino acid residue. Applicants discovered that certain mixtures of cis and trans isomers of ISATX247 exhibited a combination of enhanced potency, and/or reduced toxicity over the naturally occurring and presently known cyclosporins. Certain alkylated, arylated, and deuterated derivatives of ISATX247 were also disclosed.
Typically, the disclosed mixtures in U.S. Provisional Patent Application No. 60/346,201 range from about 10 to 90 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 90 to 10 percent by weight of the cis-isomer; in another embodiment, the mixture contains about 15 to 85 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 85 to 15 percent of the cis-isomer; in another embodiment, the mixture contains about 25 to 75 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 75 to 25 percent by weight of the cis-isomer; in another embodiment, the mixture contains about 35 to 65 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 65 to 35 percent by weight of the cis-isomer; in another embodiment, the mixture contains about 45 to 55 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 55 to 45 percent of the cis-isomer. In another embodiment, the isomeric mixture is an ISATX247 mixture which comprises about 45 to 50 percent by weight of the trans-isomer and about 50 to 55 percent by weight of the cis-isomer. These percentages by weight are based on the total weight of the composition. In other words, a mixture might contain 65 percent by weight of the (E)-isomer and 35 percent by weight of the (Z)-isomer, or vice versa. In an alternate nomenclature, the cis-isomer may also be described as a (Z)-isomer, and the trans-isomer could also be called an (E)-isomer.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for methods of preparation of cyclosporin analogs, including isomers of ISATX247. Synthetic pathways are needed that produce enriched compositions of the individual isomers, as well mixtures of the isomers having a desired ratio of the two isomers. Methods of preparation of derivatives of ISATX247 are needed as well.